E. Lamb (alias)
E. Lamb is the alter ego of Toby Cavanaugh. After Spencer found out that Toby was "A", the girl's discover (as told by Spencer) that Toby called himself this to get in and out of Radley so he created an alter ego, after his time as "A." Very few people know E. Lamb's true identity, some of them are the four liars, and possibly Mona Vanderwaal. Marlene King revealed that E. Lamb is an anagram of the word "Blame." Identity It is unknown to the audience who exactly "E. Lamb." Is for sure. We do know that Toby Cavanaugh's face and identity are printed on an ID card to get into Radley Sanitarium, and a parking pass that was discovered by Emily and Hanna. Toby may or may not be the true "E. Lamb". Viewers are led to assume that Toby has been using the fake ID and Parking pass to pose as someone that has connections with Radley. Season 3 In "Misery Loves Company", Spencer finds the first attribute to "E. Lamb." In a drawer in Toby's Apartment. This is one of the clues that leads her to believe that Toby is on the A-Team and is helping Mona Vanderwaal. When Spencer finds Toby looking for the A key in her kitchen one night, Toby is busted and asks Spencer how long she knew he was on the A-Team. She shows him the ID card and smacks him across the face. Toby never tells Spencer anything about E. Lamb because he is forced to escape when Spencer's mom walks in. In "Out of Sight, Out of Mind", Emily and Hanna are searching Toby's apartment for possible clues leading to where he has disappeared to. While flipping through the pages of a biker book Emily had given to Toby as a birthday present, They reach a page with a green and white parking pass in it. There's no secret that it's a parking pass for Radley Sanitarium. It has a number and letter code and once again, the name "E. Lamb" Is printed on it. The girls question who it is, but Emily remembers Spencer told her that Toby called himself E. Lamb to get in and out of Radley. In the same episode, Emily is shown searching who E. Lamb is on her mom, Pam Fields ', laptop at the Rosewood Police Department. Upon finding one "E. Lamb" in the police database and bringing up his picture, Emily is interrupted by her mom, and has to exit the screen before the picture is done loading. When Pam steps away again. Emily goes to continue loading the picture, only to recieve a text from Toby, saying, "Stop looking. I'll meet you." Notes *In "Out of Sight, Out of Mind", Emily never fully loads the picture of E. Lamb on the Police Database. so it is unknown whether Toby is the real E. Lamb, or E. Lamb is another person Toby is impersonating. *Toby most likely used his identity as E. Lamb to visit Mona when she was being held in Radley. In many episodes, Toby has gotten into Mona's room in Radley. Navigational Category:Alias Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 3 Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males